How To Play
by Hatsune Mayu
Summary: <html><head></head>One day, Kagami is playing an FPS game, when she realizes that she's been dying way too often. Then, due to Miyuki's suggestion, she goes to visit Konata for some advice. But what happens when Konata only agrees to help if Kagami stays the night to watch the Haruhi marathon? Just know that this will be no ordinary night. No, it's a night to learn how to play...</html>


_How To Play_

"Okay. Our objective is in sight. Now all we have to do is infiltrate the base without being detected. Is that understood men?" shouted a loud, masculine voice through kagami' tv. "You know , I've always wondered why there aren't any female models for the storyline characters in the FPS games." said kagami openly to whomever was in her room at the time. "Perhaps it's because these types of games aren't made for the female gender. In fact, some of the major producers in the FPS genre have openly admitted to creating their games based on the thought that men are better than women, thus resulting in sexually biased gameplay." said Miyuki as she sat at a table behind kagami, staring intently at the tv with s blank yet somewhat interested stare. A loud gunshot was heard and, in big red letters, the words "Game Over" appeared on the screen. "God damnit!" Screamed kagami , practically slamming her controller on the floor. "How does Konata never die in these games?! Does she use a modified controller? Cheat codes? WHAT?!""Well,maybe you should ask her to teach her how to get better. Konata doesn't really seem like the type to cheat on games, or even waste her money on a new controller when two came with the system that she's already mastered playing with." said Miyuki with a small smirk to conclude her theory. "Yeah...I guess...Fine! I'll go ask her tomorrow how she does it." said kagami with a light blush that slowly spread over her face.

The next day, Kagami went over to Konata's house to ask her how she was so good at all the games she played. "My dad taught me when I was 10 how to play games other than adult-oriented dating sims. He taught me how to play dating sims when I was 6. Anyway Kagami, why the sudden interest in my play style?" "I was just curious..." said Kagami trying her hardest not to blush. "Well, to answer your question, my dad taught me using a "special" method." said Konata's as she turned off the game she was playing. And what would that "special method" be exactly?" asked Kagami with a vague sign of interest shown on her face. "I'll only tell you if you stay over here tonight and watch the Haruhi marathon with me.""W-Why? Don't you watch that kind of stuff by yourself? What do you want me here for? said Kagami in an ill-tempered voice with a heavy blush on her face. "Do you want to learn the "special method" or not?" The room was silent all of ten complete seconds before Kagami stuttered "F-Fine...We'll do it your way.""Be sure to get here by eight, okay?" said Konata standing in front of the open front door. "Fine. I'll be back over here by eight, so don't forget. Got it?" said Kagami, readying her leave."I could never forget you, Kagami." Konata said with a smirk on her face. Kagami blushed heavily and said goodbye as she shut the door and hurried home excitedly. "She's so easy to read." said Konata as she headed to her room and prepared for the night at hand.

At eight o' clock sharp, Kagami arrived at the Izumi household with spare clothes, a towel, and a sleeping bag. "Come on in Kagamin!" yelled Konata from her room since she was currently busy. Kagami entered the house and removed her shoes before heading to Konata's room. She knocked on Konata's door, then entered the dark, tv-lit room. Kagami walked in slowly until a loud "BOO!" Was heard. Kagami jumped forward as the list came on. "I got you!" said Konata as she came forward Kagami to make sure she was okay. "Hi to you too..." said Kagami with an irritated look on her face."Anyway, I'm here for the marathon. Wait, when does it start anyway?" asked as she tried to hide her eagerness."In about 20 minutes. By the way, I made us some some coffee to help keep us up. Drink up!" said Konata as she handed Kagami a small cup of coffee. They both drank the coffee in small sips until both of their cups were empty."By the way, Kagami..." said Konata with a small smile, but tears inner eyes."...I'm sorry""For wha-" Kagami stopped mid-sentence with a blank stare on her face. "Was the drug too strong?" said Konata showing a sense of panic. All of a sudden, Kagami collapsed...

As Kagami awoke, she found herself strapped to Konata's bed. "WHAT IS THIS?!WHERE AM I?! WHA-""Calm down Kagami." said Konata as she got on top of Kagami. "Why are you doing this?" said Kagami as small tears rolled down her face. "Because you wanted to learn how to play, right?" Konata said as she reached for the top button of Kagami's shirt."N-No..." said Kagami as her chest became more and more exposed with each flick of Konata's fingers. Konata then removed the shirt, and slowly moved down to Kagami's skirt. She unfastened the button and slid the skirt off. Now, Kagami was only in her bra and panties. It was clear that she was somewhat enjoying what was being done to her. The sounds of protest that were being made earlier were replaced by moans of hidden pleasure, and Kagami's nipples were so hard that they looked as if they would create holes in her bra any second."Hey Kagamin..." No response."...I can see the ending" said Konata as she went in to give Kagami what looked to be a hug. However, it was in fact a hot, steamy, passionate kiss between lovers. The kiss lasted 2 whole minutes before Konata pulled her lips away. Konata then reached under Kagami and unhooked her bra. As Konata sat up, she removed the bra fully, exposing all of Kagami's soft, white, tender breast.

Konata's hands were acting as though they had a mind of their own, slowly moving themselves over every nook and cranny of Kagami's chest. She tweaked Kagami's nipples while leaning in for another passionate kiss. She flicked her tongue around within Kagami's mouth, fighting for dominance. Konata then lifted her head and said "Look at that!" as she directed Kagami's attention to her crotch. "No...Konata...stop..."said Kagami panting heavily. Konata then slid her hand down Kagami's sides all the way down to the side lining of Kagami's panties. "But first..." said Konata as she suddenly removed her hands from Kagami's waist. She went over to her desk and grabbed her limited edition Legend of Zelda pocket knife. "K-Konata...W-What are you planning to do with that?" said Kagami with a terrified face. "I'm going to put an end to this." said Konata with a smirk. "L-Listen! Konata, I won't tell anyone! Please,NO!" screamed Kagami as Konata lifted the pocket knife up high.

Konata knew that the shock of from the situation would make Kagami faint, so, after Kagami fell unconscious, Konata used the pocket knife to cut off the ropes that bounded Kagami to the bed. She then stripped herself, got some blankets from her closet, and covered Kagami up. Then, she got under the covers with Kagami and fell asleep in her arms.

The next morning, Kagami awoke with Konata still in her arms. Of course, after Kagamai remembered what happened the previous night, she wanted to get out of the Izumi household as quickly as possible, or so she thought. She then looked down at Konata's innocent looking face and realized that she was never good when it came to talking about how she felt. Did Konata feel this way about her the whole time? Or were these newfound feelings that even Kagami herself developed? After considering why Konata had done what she did, Kagami decided to stay a little longer. The door to Konata's room was locked, so nobody would come in and interrupt them, and Kagami didn't want to wake Konata just yet. So why wouldn't she stay? "Kagami...I...love..." murmured Konata in her sleep. Was Konata dreaming about how she was going to tell Kagami her feelings? Was she dreaming about being at gamers with Kagami? Ws she dreaming about another one of their pointless conversations? Kagami didn't know what to think of t of what Konata was saying.

All of a sudden, Konata became restless."No...Kagami...don't leave me...p-please..." murmured Konata with tears rolling down her face. "NO! KAGAMI! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" screamed Konata as she began to become restless, like she was being strangled. "Konata! Wake up! Wake up!" screamed Kagami as she shook Konata. Konata stopped. The room was silent. Konata then opened her eyes to a concerned Kagami, naked and crying. She then realized that their were tears rolling down her own face. Kagami looked deep into Konata's eyes. "Kagami, I-" "Not a word." interrupted Kagami. She then wiped the tears from Konata's face and grabbed Konata's chin. Then, she pulled in Konata's lips to meet her own as they shared a hot, passionate, lasting kiss between mutual lovers. It was no longer a one-sided relationship. It never really was. "Kagami...I love you..." said Konata with a face that said "Is it mutual?" "Konata, I've always loved you. But what you did was pretty insane..." This was it. Konata knew she was being too extreme, but she didn't listen to herself. Now, her ignorance was going to cost her Kagami.

Tears began to roll down Konata's face once more. But, this time, Kagami grabbed Konata's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that while what you did was pretty insane, I'm flattered that someone would go through all of this trouble just to tell me that they love me."said Kagami, squeezing Konata tightly. "I...I'M SO SORRY KAGAMI! IS THERE ANY WAY FOR ME TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU?! PLEASE?!" screamed Konata over Kagami's shoulder. "Be my bride, Konata." "W-What?" said Konata. "Are you serious?" "As serious as Comiket." said Kagami. Konata began to cry even harder than before. "O-Of course Kagami! Of course ai'll been your bride!"said Konata. These weren't tears of pain anymore. These were tears of happiness. Konata was supposed to tach Kagami how to play an FPS game. But, it looks like Kagami didn't need any help learning how to play. In fact, Kagami shot a bullseye, right into Konata's heart. She never even neede to know how to play...

_The End_


End file.
